Into The World of Azure
by GrimmjowTaichou
Summary: Jean Cruz, a human from our world passed on by getting hit by a drunken truck driver, and now an unknown offers him a second chance returning the living world, in a world he is familiar with as a copy of Yuuki Terumi. With his knowledge about this world he will face the challenges of this world has to offer. (Need help on writing on every chapter.)


**Konnichiwa! My name is Grimmjow Taichou and this is my first story!**

**This is gonna be a oc fic, basically the protagonist died from our world and got reborn as copy of Yuuki Terumi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue and it belongs to Arc System Works. If I did, I would add Guilty Gear in BBTAG.**

* * *

Pain.

That was the first thing I felt briefly before white flashed in my eyes, after that? Darkness.

If one is going to ask me; why were you in pain? Because simple really, I was walking amongst the crowd on the sidewalk, minding my own business like everyone else would, going on with every-day life as per usual, go to school, suffer hours upon hours of sitting on my ass, scribbling on paper, and when school is finished for the day, I left home while yelling freedom to the heavens!

And that is your answer!

And then, BAM! Without warning, an idiot driving in a semi-truck while the lights flashed red to stop cars when people are making across the street, it was specifically the one that delivers Coca-Cola 24/7, who happens to be drunk on the fucking job, and if being rammed by a heavy vehicle doesn't ensure one's demise, then the hard pavement will finish the job for it.

I'm pretty sure my body's relationship with the ground is very intimate right now.

How the hell does that work!? True, car accidents are a common thing and tragic to be sure for the affected loved ones and all that but come on! You would think people would learn by now not to drink and drive, especially when they are on the job, but nope! It seems that common sense was stabbed, mutilated and raped by everyone's age-old enemy that goes by stupidity, and I mean it in that very specific order too!

'I hope that bastard of a driver has gotten fired and arrested for hit and run, plus murder to added on the list, even if it wasn't on purpose.' I thought with anger burning through my… whatever it is I have since I am dead.

Where are my manners? My name is Jean Cruz, your everyday 15-year-old high school student, standing about 5'6 tall with short black hair, chocolate brown eyes, having a swimmer's build through the result of working out to keep myself in shape, wearing a red hooded jacket with black markings on it, blue jeans with green running shoes.

And let's not forget the most important thing, I am a fan of the BlazBlue series, that's right! This guy here reads, watches and plays BlazBlue, and I love the series like an Otaku.

Until I remembered that I won't be able to run the Thot Slayer team in BBTAG after Susanoo was confirmed, basically Hakumen kills thots, and Susanoo **DELETES** Thots. I would even do an Adachi and Susanoo team with I code named "Thot Punishers".

When that passed through me, I said only one thing. "…. Oh you motherfuck-!"

**(Two minutes of raging later)**

*Ahem*. With basic introductions out of the way, I find myself floating in darkness, how long is anybody's guess, ones things for certain however, is that my mind is whirring questions after questions on what the hell am I supposed to do in this empty place, seriously, when I first awoken here, it was filling my gut with a lot of dread and understandable fear, but now however?

"This is becoming boring. I'm stuck in this dark place from who knows what time has passed, much less of no way of knowing of how long I am going to stay here, for God's sake! Am I supposed to go to heaven or hell by now? Or is this some purgatory shtick I hear from other people mentioning!? I yelled for no reason other than to just relieve some stress of my situation.

The echoes of my yells were my only response.

"FUCK!" I yelled again, hearing only the echoes again, I'm certain my left brow is twitching in agitation, and trying to calm down, but when you are reminded in getting splattered by a ton semi-truck while flying like a ragdoll doesn't help my situation at all, I am betting that my skull is no doubt cracked open like an egg, and bones exposed out of their proper places.

The witnesses are no doubt puking their lunches from such a gruesome scene that occurred in front of them.

**IF YOU HAD A CHANCE TO LIVE AGAIN...WOULD YOU TAKE IT?**

'_Wait...there's someone else here? I can _hear it_?'_

**YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE ALONE, DID YOU?**

'_What the Hell reason would I have to think there was anyone else here? Besides...this place got to me.'_

**YOU ARE NOT THE FIRST SOUL UNSETTLED BY THIS PLACE - NOR SHALL YOU BE THE LAST.**

_**'**__I suppose I should be grateful - having someone else around seems to stop me going pure insanity.'_

**I THANK YOU FOR YOUR GRATITUDE. HOWEVER, MY QUESTION REQUIRES AN ANSWER, IF YOU CAN EXERCISE THAT HARD-WON SANITY OF YOURS.**

_'__A chance to live again, huh? Well of course I'd take a chance like that!'_

**I SHALL GIVE IT TO YOU BUT, THERE IS ONE CONDITION.**

_'A condition, eh? Let's hear it out then.'_

**THE CONDITION OF YOUR RETURN TO THE LIVING WOULD BE A...CHANGE OF VENUE. A NEW LIFE IN A NEW WORLD, IN EXCHANGE FOR THE END OF A LIFE IN YOUR OLD WORLD.**

'_That's fine to me, send me there then.'_

**THIS MAY NOT BE WHAT YOU ANTI...WAIT, PARDON?**

'_I'm down; send me there.'_

**YOU ACT WITH GREAT HASTE FOR SUCH A WEIGHTY DECISION. DO YOU NOT WISH TO HEAR THE DETAILS OF THE NEW WORLD YOU WOULD INHABIT?**

'_Well, I'm hardly going to say no; that'd be stupid.'_

**YOU ARE...A RATHER CONTRADICTORY PERSON.**

'_Sorry, that happens when I get excited.'_

**HM. IN ANY CASE, YOUR NEW HOME WILL BE A WORLD YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH.**

_'Well is it-'_

* * *

In an instant, everything that I had felt grind to a stop in myself seemed to come back online. My lungs drew in air, my heart started pumping blood, I could feel odd clothes on my body and grass beneath my head and the backs of my hands.

The sound of birds and wind in plants reached my ears, along with the smell of earth and some unknown pollen.

And finally, I opened my eyes, squinting as I adjusted to the sunlight, and looked out upon my new world.

And I saw that it was good.

_'Why do I feel like I'm wearing the clothes that I'm pretty much familiar with.' _I begin to look at myself from head to toe as I examine my new clothes.

I was wear a white hooded cape with gold-colored markings. The short sleeves of the cloak are large and have engraved gold plates attached to them along with long indigo ribbons and bandages across his arms.. A white shirt beneath the black vest that shows my chest, a loose indigo tie. A pair of black trousers held up by two black belts and a gold pocket chain on his right. Short white gloves and steel-toed indigo shoes.

**(A/N: Imagine Terumi with Jotaro's part 4 color palette.)**

I feel like this is way to familiar, I decided to stand up to find a nearest lake and it took 2 minutes to find one.

"Man my legs are tired as fuck." I scoffed as walk to the lake as I pull out my hood as I drag my head to the waters to see my reflection, what I saw made my brain to almost shut down immediately in pure shock of the revelations before me.

Staring back at me was once a normal young man with raven hair is now replaced with spiky green hair and gold eyes with snake-slits and the face it is really something I'm familiar with.

...

...

...

...

"HOLY SHIT!-"

* * *

**(1 in a half minutes later.)**

After having that little episode, while swearing up a storm, I calmed down again afterwards to think things through, seeing no point staying around, I walked out of the clearing as I trudge through the forest.

"Let's recap. I'm in the BlazBlue universe as Yuuki Terumi or a copy of him with Jotaro's part 4 color palette and with no clue where I am. What year is it? 2192? 2194? or is it year 2198 where Ragna begins his Murakumo killing spree and if it's the year where the Black Beast was still active, well screw that!" I yelled darky, hating of the fact not knowing what the current timeline is as I move around the tree trunks. For some reason, I sounded like Zamasu from Dragon Ball Super which is basically my favorite villain of the series and I thank you for giving me his voice unknown!

"I think I should find Jubei to help me in my situation." I paused at that part, "I think I'm gonna get my ass fucked when I got near him with this appearance." I cringed at that part, I don't want my ass to get killed by him or worse.

"Well then, I'll go try and find him if I can..." I begin to find the One-Eyed Lotus if it's possibile, from what I remember, he tends to travels alot in random places and I think there's 50% chance I would be able to find him. My thoughts were interrupt by a growling sound as 20 figures emerge from the foggy forest, its was a wolf covered in dark energy with red glowing eyes, it was the same wolves that Noel killed when I watch Alter Memory.

"Yare yare daze, and it had to be these guys..." I deadpan as the wolves approach me slowly, I then pulled out silver butterfly knives from my pocket, then I point my knife in my right hand at the creatures.

"Well this could be an experiment if I'm Terumi, copy or not." I then charge to the wolves as I slash one of them killing it, acting on instinct as I dodge an unexpected pounce from the wolves.

"SHINE!" I stab it in the head and swipe my other knife at the wolves that are closer to me. I then saw 13 of the wolves were about to pounce on me.

"Oh shit." I cringed as all 13 pounce at me biting every part of my body as I cried out in pain. I didn't notice that I was glowing, roaring at my opponents as my gold aura exploded with push back the wolves. I begin to look at myself as I notice I was covered in gold aura. However, I unxepectedly summon the **Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros **covered in gold aura which is now circling around me aimlessly. I then grinned madly.

"Oh you guys are so dead right now..." I said darkly as I swing **Ouroboros **as them killing 2 wolves and then I shoot out my **Nox Nyctores **again at the 5 wolves which it killed of them and again at the last 5.

After killing the dark creatures, Ouroboros retreated back in the gold colored portal, as I begin to relax.

"Well, that was surprising." I said in a fake hurt fashion, "Well then, time to find Jubei-*his stomach growls*...after I find food to eat" I said in a annoyed tone, as I walk out to find animals to kill that I need to eat.

My work is far from done in this world.

* * *

**OC Information:**

**Name: **

**\- Jean Cruz**

**Age:**

**\- 15 Years Old**

**Speacies:**

**\- Sankishin**

**Weapon(s):**

**\- ****Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros**

**\- Balisong Knives**

**Themes:**

**\- Powerless - Judas**

**\- Silent Scream**

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
